


Flight

by Argyle



Category: A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man - James Joyce
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle/pseuds/Argyle





	Flight

Cranly turned away, pushing his hands into his pockets.

\--One day we will be as giants, Stephen said.

\--Ay, Cranly replied, or forgotten.

Stephen shook his head. The air was heavy, hung with their breath and words that perched as birds before them, perched and flew over cobbles and beaded light. Swift formations of quills became flecks of ink across parchment, at once bright against the surrounding cloak of darkness. He reached forward. Cranly’s cheek was cold beneath his fingers, soft as their lips touched with the clear ties of brine and verse. Stephen said simply:

\--No.


End file.
